maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadly Blue Slime
Matt and Alex travel to Africa to stop a rampaging slime monster made out of blue protoplasm. The monster was created from the remnants of a rare blue algae and snow leopard DNA, and it devours anything in it's path. V.E.N.O.M. receive word about the monster and devise a plan to bring it under their control, but the monster's weakness is salt. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Matt Trakker reminds Scott and T-Bob to stick to the buddy system when swimming out to the raft in the middle of the lake. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Hondo McLean - Blaster II (first appearance of this mask) Agents not in action *Buddy Hawks (mentioned by T-Bob) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Night Stalker V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Malcolm Quotes "You might even see a noo." "A noo? Eh, what's a noo?" "Oh, not much. What's a noo with you?" - Alex Sector and T-Bob "The great T-Bob is never wrong." - T-Bob "I see it. It's a mountain of slimy blue protoplasm. It's eating everything in it's path." "Only we'd be dumb enough to go meet this thing." - Miles Mayhem and Sly Rax "What's that meddling M.A.S.K. up to now?" - Miles Mayhem "Fools! They think they've destroyed it all. They're in for a big blue surprise." - Miles Mayhem Satoisms None Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Hondo McLean *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Malcolm *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Alex Sector and Joe *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Scientist *Sharon Noble as M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity Conflict *After arriving in Africa, Scott asks his dad if they are going to the lab. There is a pause during an overhead shot before Matt answers, but he is seen gesturing during this silent shot as if to indicate he is speaking. *Hondo McLean is seen teaching a class wearing a green suit, but during the closer shot when his watch alarm goes off, he is wearing his brown jacket. Then it switches back to the green suit for the next shot. *After Mayhem says "M.A.S.K. can't see you. Now get out and get those samples", there are two separate reaction shots of Rax and Dagger but the jungle background stays the same as the close-up switches between them. *Matt Trakker instructs T-Bob wait until he gets to the bottom before extending his arms and legs. But later, T-Bob actually extends four grappling hooks that shoot from hidden compartments on his torso. *Hondo McLean, driving Nightstalker, disables Switchblade's wing while it flying in jet-mode and it appears to go down. Later, it is resting in a forest in helicopter mode and then switches back to a fully functional jet-mode to make it's escape. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes